2018 Alaska hurricane season
The 2018 Alaska hurricane season had 20 named storms, 12 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. The most notable of these were Hurricane Joseph, which was the costliest and deadliest Alaskan hurricane ever recorded. Storms Hurricane Arlene An area of disorganized thunderstorms developed a circulation on October 23, 8 days before the start of the season. The tropical depression strengthened rapidly into Tropical Storm Arlene. Hurricane Warnings were then issued along the Gulf of Alaska coast. On October 31, Arlene strengthened into a Category 1 and 6 hours later attained its peak intensity of 90 mph. As it made landfall near Kodiak, Alaska, the hurricane weakened and dissipated on November 2. Tropical Storm Beryl A subtropical storm developed in the Chukchi Sea, a rare area for any subtropical or tropical development. The system gradually moved south and entered the tropical Bering Sea and transitioned into a tropical storm. Initial forecasts said Beryl would become a hurricane, but due to wind shear, peaked at 50 mph. Beryl was later absorbed by a large extratropical cyclone. Tropical Depression Three The remnants of Typhoon Sandy regenerated in the Gulf of Alaska, but due to immediate land interaction, the depression dissipated. The remnants of Tropical Depression Three caused major flooding in the Pacific Northwest. Three people died and the depression caused $320 million in damage. Hurricane Chantal A small tropical storm formed in the Bering Sea on November 16, but was unnoticed by the Alaska Hurricane Center until November 18. Rapid strengthening occurred and Chantal became a Category 2 hurricane on November 19, and just hours later, became a Category 3 major hurricane. Later on November 24, Chantal became a Category 4 hurricane and simultaneously attained peak intensity with winds of 135 mph. It made landfall the next day as a Category 3 hurricane on Nuka Island. Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Erika Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gert Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Ingrid Hurricane Joseph Hurricane Jose was a destructive Category 5 hurricane. It was the deadliest, costliest and strongest Alaska hurricane ever recorded. Tropical Storm Kate Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Olga Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Rose Tropical Storm Shary Tropical Storm Tammy Hurricane Valerie Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2010 till:01/01/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/05/2010 till:02/06/2010 color:C1 text:Arlene from:07/06/2010 till:11/06/2010 color:TS text:Beryl from:09/06/2010 till:10/06/2010 color:TD text:Three from:18/06/2010 till:25/06/2010 color:C4 text:Chantal from:25/06/2010 till:05/07/2010 color:C2 text:Dolly from:02/07/2010 till:09/07/2010 color:TS text:Erika from:04/07/2010 till:14/07/2010 color:C1 text:Fiona barset:break from:06/07/2010 till:10/07/2010 color:C1 text:Gert from:13/07/2010 till:18/07/2010 color:C4 text:Helene from:20/07/2010 till:26/07/2010 color:TS text:Ingrid from:03/08/2010 till:09/08/2010 color:C5 text:Joseph from:06/08/2010 till:12/08/2010 color:TS text:Kate from:12/08/2010 till:16/08/2010 color:TS text:Lisa from:19/08/2010 till:24/08/2010 color:C3 text:Maria barset:break from:28/08/2010 till:07/09/2010 color:TS text:Nadine from:14/09/2010 till:27/09/2010 color:C3 text:Olga from:26/09/2010 till:04/10/2010 color:C4 text:Paulette from:12/10/2010 till:21/10/2010 color:C2 text:Rose from:30/10/2010 till:05/11/2010 color:TS text:Shary from:18/11/2010 till:27/11/2010 color:TS text:Tammy from:13/12/2010 till:21/12/2010 color:C4 text:Valerie bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2010 till:01/06/2010 text:May from:01/06/2010 till:01/07/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:December from:01/12/2010 till:01/01/2011 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text: pos:(617,30) text: Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters